


Por el corredor

by Writer_In_White



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_In_White/pseuds/Writer_In_White
Summary: Un eco profundo y distante,que atraviesa el cielo y se abre paso,acaricia la tierra y es mecida por tus dedos,que envuelve en el murmullo que trae el viento.El asfixiante silencio que grita.





	Por el corredor

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es de hace a~ños; se me ocurrió mientras caminaba de regreso a casa con mi hermano menor. Caminar sin hablar es lindo, tranquilizante, de noche, con la luz de la luna alumbrando por entre las hojas de los árboles, por un camino qué si bien no es para peatones no importa mucho que se utilice. 
> 
> La cosa es, íbamos por la ciclo-ruta, una pequeña carretera de dos vías para bicicletas, saliendo del centro comercial (sí, tengo un centro comercial a cinco cuadras de distancia :D) y estábamos aburridos; empezamos a hablar y no sé cómo, pero de un momento a otro me encontré contando esta historia mientras avanzábamos a casa. 
> 
> No es muy fiel a la de esa noche porque esto lo escribí dos meses después, cuando me acordé de ese día, pero el concepto es el mismo. Espero que les guste. :D

Más allá de saber que le espera un regaño por llegar tarde a casa -del que no se librará-,  hay algo muy dentro de sí que le dice que se mueva más rápido, que se dé prisa por salir de ahí. Entonces lo siente, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo entero y el viento sopla frío, las hojas de los árboles se agitan y las ramas se mueven salvajes, como si tuvieran alma propia, como si se hubiesen transformado –de pronto– en largos brazos aterradores y puntiagudos que devoran almas, vidas y reparten sufrimiento eterno. La melodía de muerte. La temperatura ha bajado y su cuerpo se ha quedado estático, como si estuviese clavado al piso. 

 

Escucha pasos a los lejos, cada vez más cerca. _“Debe ser alguien que también va tarde”_ , trata de convencerse, pero sabe que no es así; el temblor que ha tomado su cuerpo le demuestra que aquello que se acerca no es bueno.  Instinto animal que habita, que gobierna aun dentro de su ser. Así, inevitablemente se llena de miedo. _“Muévete, muévete”_ repite en su mente, tiembla y los segundos le han parecido horas. _“¡Que te muevas!”_ Se grita a sí mismo y por fin es capaz de dar uno, dos y cada vez más pasos hacia adelante, aumentando también la velocidad. 

 

Corre. No mires atrás. Escucha el sordo sonido de los pasos al golpear la tierra. Cerca. De nuevo. Sus vellos se erizan y su cuerpo vuelve a temblar. Mientras avanza se le dificulta ver cada vez más, pues una espesa niebla comienza a surgir del suelo, por entre los árboles y pronto el camino se ve tragado por el blanco grisáceo que precede la calamidad precipitada. No puede ver más allá de su propia nariz, por ello no ha visto un grueso tronco que está más adelante tropezando inevitablemente y cayendo de cara contra el suelo. 

 

Arde. Duele. La sangre brotando de las pequeñas heridas que se ha hecho no fueron lo suficientemente alentadoras a distraerse, porque lo sintió, el resoplar constante detrás suyo le indica que pronto ha de ser alcanzado. Como puede se levanta y empieza a correr, a pesar del dolor que siente a cada paso que da, hacia la luz que cree ver a lo lejos. Y el viento sopla esta vez más frío, la temperatura vuelve a bajar y la emoción surge de su cuerpo, desde lo más profundo el miedo se extiende lentamente.

 

_“Como la luz al final del túnel”_. Se detiene abruptamente, _“¿He muerto?”_ Se pregunta horrorizado. _“Si es así ¿por qué huyo? ¿De qué huyo?”_. Entonces lo recuerda, el sendero cerrado, un atajo que nunca puede ser tomado desde cierta hora en la noche, el cartel de advertencia que ha ignorado. Tiembla de nuevo porque sabe que no está muerto, sus ojos se cristalizan y mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus pálidas mejillas y mueren en sus labios temblorosos, entiende que huye de la muerte.

 

Demasiado tarde. Una ráfaga de viento pasa por encima de su cabeza, “no mires atrás”, sabe que si lo hace será el final. No sabe cómo ni de dónde ha sacado la fuerza, pero se percata que ya está corriendo de nuevo, hacia aquella luz que está seguro es el final del camino. Cada vez el camino es más visible, la espesa niebla empieza a disiparse a medida que avanza. Y el viento sopla por entre los árboles –otra vez–, haciendo que las hojas secas caigan al suelo y crujen a su paso, al son de una melodía arrastrada por el viento.

 

Miedo. La tensión en el aire y en su cuerpo. El camino despejado casi por completo le permite divisar la figura de una persona; es quien sostiene un farol, aquel que alumbrando le ha guiado. Acelera el paso y cuando está más cerca la niebla ha cedido por completo, pero aun así no puede ver el rostro de la persona. Mientras avanza, en su afán por salir de aquel lugar, no se ha dado cuenta que el sendero se ha hecho más angosto, que los árboles están desnudos en su totalidad y gruesas raíces sobresalen de la tierra.

 

Entonces las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo se alejan, dejando ver un cielo sin estrellas iluminado sólo por la luna llena que brilla en lo alto de color amarillo. La luz de la luna le permite detallar mejor la silueta que está ahora a unos cuantos pasos delante de él y se detiene de golpe, horrorizado ante la imagen que se le presenta. Puede ver que se trata de un hombre, con botas largas hasta las pantorrillas, pantalones un poco holgados, camisa blanca de botones y una sonrisa torcida, macabra, escalofriante y maligna. Él alza la farola despacio, permitiendo así que su rostro sea iluminado; la nariz le sangra y las cuencas de sus ojos están vacías mientras la sangre también escurre por ellas.

 

Siente el cuerpo pesado, como el plomo, es… No sabe lo que es, más allá de lo que ve y el cúmulo de sensaciones que empiezan a invadir su cuerpo, es algo que no puede describir. Debe alejarse, huir rápidamente de ahí, lo sabe pero su cuerpo no responde a las órdenes dictadas por su cerebro; sólo cuando esa “cosa” –intento de humano– ha dado un paso al frente él ha podido dar uno también, pero hacia atrás. De nuevo, un paso al frente y otro atrás. Choca con algo a su espalda y empieza a sudar frío mientras ve como aquella sonrisa torcida se ensancha.

 

_“Vete. Ahora. Morirás. Corre. Escapa.”_ Es lo único que puede pensar. Desesperado da un paso hacia un costado; no importa si tiene que atravesar por entre los árboles para salir de allí, o tal vez regrese por donde vino aunque tenga que pasar primero a lo que sea que tenga detrás. Pero ni bien está preparado para salir corriendo –no sabe cómo y porque su vida depende de ello– nuevamente su paso es obstruido por un grueso tronco.

 

_“¿De dónde ha salido?”_ , como si leyera su mente esa “persona” levanta la mano que tiene libre, y pronto ve como las raíces de los árboles empiezan a moverse, abriéndose paso entre la tierra y las ramas se agitan de nuevo de forma salvaje, como si tuvieran alma propia, transformándose –de pronto– en largos brazos aterradores y puntiagudos dispuesto a devorar almas, vidas y repartir sufrimiento eterno, esta vez a su persona.

 

No puede más que observar cómo sus tobillos son apresados, para luego caer. Siendo arrastrado lentamente, gira sobre su propio cuerpo intentando agarrarse a cualquier cosa, una roca, las flores marchitas, el pasto, sus uñas enterradas en la tierra; nada, todo se ve arrastrado consigo mismo después de un segundo. Por fin sintió cómo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta –desde la entrada a aquel lugar– se deshacía, permitiéndose gritar completamente aterrado. Mientras escucha pasos alejándose cada vez más junto con una estruendosa carcajada diabólica de fondo, llora la esperanza perdida y la certeza de la muerte a medida que se adentra en el bosque.

 

De pronto todo se detiene, el soplar del viento, los pasos, la risa, el llanto, los gritos. Todo queda sumido en un profundo silencio nuevamente. Despierta gritando. Ha sido un sueño, no más que una horrible pesadilla. La luz que proyecta el televisor encendido sobre la habitación le indica que de ahí provenían los galopes, las risas, los pasos; mientras que la ventana abierta, dejando pasar la brisa de la noche ondeando las cortinas, señala que ese era el frío viento que estremecía su cuerpo.

 

Se levanta en dirección a la ventana para cerrarla, desamarra las cortinas y cierra el marco, va ahora hacia el televisor para apagarlo. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, mira hacia atrás y encuentra la ventana abierta, pensando que tal vez el pestillo se ha dañado se acerca para cerrarla de nuevo. Nada, el pestillo sigue en su lugar y cierra perfectamente, no dándole importancia da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

 

Sin que se percate, se distingue gracias a la tenue luz de la luna la silueta de una persona, que sonríe detrás suyo mientras desaparece en la oscuridad.

 

_El asfixiante silencio que grita: “Eres mío”._

 

 


End file.
